Complicated
by SnowTiger111
Summary: Haruhi and the gang decide to go to an amusement park. When Haruhi and Hikaru are paired up, tension builds. Hikaru suddenly confesses his love to Haruhi, but she tries to act as though nothing happened but fails miserably. How long will Haruhi be able to play the lying game with not only Hikaru, but her friends as well?
1. The Pair Ups

**Pft! So this is my second fanfiction…I was upset with the first one so I really don't feel like finishing it. I might if I get bored but whatever. I hope you like this one.**

** __****~Hakai no megami**

Haruhi was sitting at the kotatsu, enjoying the peace and quiet.

"It's so nice just having some time to myself for once and a while…"

All of a sudden there was a knock at the door.

"I wonder who that could be…"

I got up and opened the door.

"He-..."I wasn't able to finish because I was quickly grabbed and put onto a man's shoulder.

"Hey! Wait a second what are you guys doing here?"

When I had looked up Tamaki, Honey, Hikaru and Kaoru were standing half way down the stairs to my apartment. I turned my head to find that it was Mori that was carrying me.

"Kaoru, go inside and grab her mittens and coat!" Tamaki demanded, pointing to the door.

Kaoru ran past Mori and I, into my house. Tamaki, Honey and Hikaru then retreated to a limousine parked outside of my apartment. Mori then walked down the flight of stairs and into the limo as well; carrying me the whole way. He then set me inside then took a place across from me. Kaoru then hopped in and threw my coat and gloves at me. I caught them in annoyance.

"Okay, what's going on?" I asked with an attitude.

"We are taking a trip." I looked over to see Kyouya next to Tamaki. _Had he been there the whole time?_ I quickly shook the thought away and pulled on the coat and mittens. It was very cold out; I mean it is almost winter time.

"Yes, I kind of figured, but where to?" I asked impatiently.

"We're going to an amusement park!" Hikaru smiled.

"Yup, and we decided that everyone would pair up with someone else and go do whatever. Then we'd all meet up when we're ready to meet; preferably at midnight." Kaoru grinned.

"Yes, and of course my partner will be-…" Tamaki was cut off my Kyouya who covered his mouth.

"It will be me of course." He then said.

"But I-…" Tamaki whimpered.

"Mori and I will be together along with Kaoru!" Honey exclaimed.

"But Kao-…" Hikaru began but stopped early after looking at Kaoru.

"I guess it's just me and you then." I looked over at Hikaru and smiled.

His face turned slightly red but I took no notice of it. He quickly looked away and whispered something in Kaoru's ear. I couldn't hear them because Honey yelled that we were already there.

The limousine stopped and everybody burst out of the doors and towards the gates.

"Whoa…" Kaoru smiled.

Hikaru took hold of my hand and ran towards the gates with everyone else. He handed our tickets to a man and we walked through the entrance. As soon as we got inside I saw many different rides and food stands. I heard music and kids screaming and laughing. Maybe this will be fun…

Hikaru stared in awe, at well…Everything!

"What should we do first?" He asked me.

"Whatever you want, I guess." I shrugged.

"Great!" He yelled.

He took hold of my hand and we ran through the crowd. I wondered where he was taking me. He began to laugh. At this I couldn't help but smile…for some reason…

**So did you like it? I would love some reviews. I'll try to post the next chapter sometime after Monday….maybe even sooner. The next chapter will be on Hikaru's P.O.V.**

**I decided that I'd switch back in each chapter. So the chapter after would be Haruhi's P.O.V. Get it? Sometimes I may do the same persons P.O.V. in the chapter after that but you'll know because I'll write who's telling the story. I'm sorry it's so short, the next chapter will be longer.**


	2. The Time Of Our Lives

**Well, here's chapter 2! I'm going to make another story after I have a few more chapters for this one. It'll be a Fairy Tail one, staring Natsu and Lucy. Like I had mentioned before, this chapter will be from Hikaru's point of view, not Haruhi's like my last chapter. I hope you enjoy this one!**

~_Hakai No Megami_

"Here we are!" I yelled.

I looked over at Haruhi who was panting and her face was a bit flushed. I had brought her to "The Mountain of Terror," not bothering to ask whether she liked roller coasters or not. She looked up at the sky, eyeing the loops and turns on the ride.

"Are you sure this is safe?" She asked me.

She seemed a bit worried but I ignored it.

"Of course it's safe!" I smiled then took her hand and brought her to the line. There were about 15 other people in front of us, but I was pretty sure that we'd get on for the first time. I took my phone out of my coat pocket then tightened the scarf around my neck. I then checked my inbox.

"One message my Kaoru and Two messages from my mother and Tamaki…" I mumbled.

I decided to read the one from my mother first.

"When do you think you'll be home by?"

I deleted the message, not caring whether I replied back or not. I then clicked on Tamaki's name.

"You better not do anything to my daughter!"

_*Oh please…* _I thought.

I deleted that message as well. Then I checked Kaoru's message.

"You do know why I'm with Honey and Mori, instead of you right?"

I began typing a reply to him.

"YES Kaoru, I'm not dumb. But I wish that you and I could be hanging out right now."

I sent the message and closed my phone; shoving it back into my coat pocket. I watched as the man in front of me checked his watch. It was 5:47 PM. I looked up as the line began to move. Haruhi nudged me, and we walked up the front. We walked through the small gates and up a few stairs. I led Haruhi to the middle of the roller coaster, not wanting to scare her to death by sitting up front. I stepped inside and sat in my seat while Haruhi climbed in as well.

"Um, a little help please?" Haruhi asked.

I looked over to find that she was struggling with the seat belt around her waist. I took her end then mine and clicked them into place.

"We use the same seat belt." I smiled.

"Oh." She blushed a bit though I didn't notice.

I pulled down the thing that was above my head, over my shoulders then it clicked into place. I watched as Haruhi did the same. A man came by to check if our seat belts were secure. I passed him mine and Haruhi's phone as he walked away.

"We will be starting the ride in about…NOW!" The man controlling the ride slammed his hand on a big red button and the coaster began. I took Haruhi's hand and she said nothing. The ride was going up a huge hill with a drop at the top when Haruhi suddenly said.

"If I die you better not forget about me…" She blushed then looked away from me.

I stared at her for what seemed like ages then burst out laughing.

"I couldn't forget about you even if I wanted to!" I grinned.

I wanted to tell her how I felt right then and there, but I wasn't sure if I DID have feelings for her. The coaster suddenly came to a stop…And we went down! Haruhi screamed but then began to laugh. I laughed with her as we went over several loops and corkscrews. After a very thrilling 2 minutes the ride came to a stop.

"Oof!" I frowned as the seat belt tightened.

"That was so awesome!" Haruhi yelled.

The seat belts came undone and we climbed out; walking through the exit. I watched as Haruhi smiled, laughed and jumped all around. We began walking no where really; pointing to the dumbest things and laughing at nothing. We walked and ran and just had so much fun. Eventually we stopped at a food court. Haruhi sat down at an empty table and I ordered food for us. I then sat down with her.

"Hmm…A hamburger for me, and one for you as well. With a side of fries for each of us." She picked up the burger and hungrily began to eat it.

After 20 minutes or so, we were both finished. I checked my phone for the time. It was already 7:11! Haruhi got up and walked over to the little food shack then came back with an ice cream cone. I watched as she began to eat it.

"And where's mine?" I tilted the cone a bit my way and while she was licking it I took a lick as well. Her face turned a deep red and people began staring at us.

"It's good." I smiled and watched her continue licking it, still the same shade of red. I noticed that some of it dripped onto her cheek. I thought that it would be fun to tease her.

"Ohhhh, Haruhhhhhi…" I turned her face towards mine.

"You have some ice cream on your face…" I moved my face towards hers then licked her cheek. She was losing it by then. Her face became so red and she looked at the ground avoiding my eyes. Young girls walked by and looked at us funny. I could hear them whispering at how lucky Haruhi was to be with such a cute, handsome guy. Haruhi threw the ice cream away then stood there; still avoiding eye contact.

"Well, come on." She said.

I got up and laughed at her. She ignored me and without saying a word and began to walk away. I followed her.

"I'd like to play a game next of you don't mind." She stated.

"Of course I don't mind." I replied.

We walked around for a bit until we came to the game where you hit the target with a hammer and the piece shoots up and hits the bell.

_*Oh god. Haruhi is not the best when it comes to strength…* I thought__**.**_

I smiled as a thought crossed my mind.

_*Then I guess I'll just have to help her…*_

**So, what do you think? The NEXT one will be longer I promise. The next chapter will be either tomorrow or on Thursday or Friday. Probably not Friday. Please review!**


	3. That Unforgettable Moment

**This one will be back to back POVs. This chapter will be longer than the last. At least I think it's longer.**

_**~Hakai No Megami**_

**(Haruhi's POV)**

The man running the game handed me a mallet. I gripped it with both hands and watched as Hikaru went over to the man, whispering in his ear. The man nodded and before I could slam down on the target Hikaru took my right arm.

"Here, let me help you…" He said.

He then walked behind me and put his arms over mine along with his hands, giving me a better grip on the mallet. I noticed that he curved his body into my body shape, so he was practically on me. I began to blush at the contact with him. I could feel the burning stares of people walking by. I could feel his heartbeat against my back. He was nervous… I could tell by the rhythm. It was fast and unsteady. I wondered if he could feel mine. I thought that he may have heard it when he slightly moved.

He then raised our arms and smashed the hammer down on the target. I watched as the dinger flew up then collided with the bell. It rang, but all I could hear was my own heartbeat. I stood there, waiting for it to slow.

"Haruhi you did it!" Hikaru said with a smile.

"No, we did it." I replied then turned to the man and pointed to a small stuffed panda bear. He handed it to me but I quickly placed it in Hikaru's hands.

"I want you to have it." I smiled and before he could reply I turned and began to walk away. He followed but stayed silent. I didn't know where I was going. I just kept on walking.

**(Hikaru's POV)**

I continued to follow Haruhi, while holding the stuffed bear she had given me. I don't know how long we walked for; but by the time we were half way through the park it was already 8:00. Haruhi had suddenly turned around and took my hand. She brought me too many different rides. We played more games, and rode on other rides. We laughed and talked very loud, for we were very exhilarated. She brought me to a petting zoo where we fed cows and sheep, goats and rabbits. There was one place that had caught my eye, so we decided to go there. It was horse-back riding.

I watched as Haruhi put a helmet on and carefully climbed onto a small gray horse. I then pulled on my own helmet and climbed onto a bigger black horse. The woman running the horse-back rides then let go of both of our horse's reins and passed them to us. I watched as Haruhi nervously didn't move and let her horse guide her to where it wanted to go. She sat there with a horrified look on her face. Before we got into the line she had complained to me and tried to convince me not to go on. I told her that as long as she was nice to her horse, it would be nice to her.

I gently kicked on my horses side; causing it to pick up the pace. I was heading towards Haruhi when her horse suddenly gained speed. Worried I rode up to her side to find out that she was the one moving the horse. She was smiling… After about 20 minutes or so we climbed off our horses and gave the lady our helmets. We then began to walk again.

"I didn't think you had it in you." I laughed.

"Well, I didn't want to look like a loser in front of people." She replied with a smile.

"I thought that you didn't care about what people thought of you." I asked.

"I wasn't necessarily talking about strangers…" Haruhi looked away from me.

As I thought about what she said, I realized that she meant me. I stayed silent, not wanting to ruin anything. Time had got away from us and before I knew it, it was already 9:30. I didn't have any new text messages and I hadn't seen any of our friends the whole time we were walking around. At the end of the park was the Farris-wheel. I began to walk towards it and Haruhi followed. This was going to be OUR moment. There was quite a long line. Most of the people were men and woman of our age; probably in line to do what I was thinking about. But wasn't sure that I really would…

**(Hikaru and Haruhi's POV)**

_We stood there…silently. Neither one of had had dared utter a word… As the time went by the air become colder and the world became very quiet. The only sounds were people talking with one another and the music being played throughout the park. We watched as the line slowly began to move; the man only letting a group at a time, then going to the next cart and the next; letting people off and on, off and on…_

_Waiting felt like an eternity. As we thought about getting on, the sicker we felt… I did not know what was to happen on the ride. I was worried about the awkward silence. Considering this ride wasn't thrilling. I, Hikaru, was worried about screwing up; but really, we were both worried about the same things perhaps._

_After 30 minutes we were finally at the front of the line. We stepped into a cart, closed the door and sat down. The ride slowly began to move up. It continued to stop and start and stop and start, until eventually the man refused to let any one else on; for he was closing the ride._

_By this point we were at the top..._

_The ride stopped…_

_Dead silence…_

**(Haruhi's POV)**

I didn't know what to do. I couldn't take the silence any longer. I began to start a conversation. We talked about what we would do tomorrow. Neither of us knew what we were going to do… I began to shiver, wanting the Farris-wheel to move again, so I could get out this situation…

**(Hikaru's POV)**

I had to do something. I decided that I'd start with something simple. I took off my scarf and rapped it around her neck; tying it into a loose knot. She stared at me with a red face. I thought that she may just be cold. As I tightened the scarf; pulling on each end, I slowly looked up at her, letting go of each end. I was very close to her from the beginning, so I needn't move much. I slowly brought my face towards hers.

**(Haruhi's POV)**

I noticed his sudden action and unconsciously began to move my face closer to his. Not thinking about what I was doing at the time… I felt our noses slightly touch…

**(Haruhi's and Hikaru's POV)**

_I put a hand of her check…_

_He put a hand on my cheek…_

_I slightly parted my lips…_

_I watched as he parted his lips, and I did the same…_

_Our faces touched…_

_Our eyes closed…_

_Our lips met…_

…_It was the kiss that we'd regret, but wouldn't…_

**Ooooh, cliffhanger! What will happen next? I would LOVE reviews on this chapter especially. This one is very important. Did you like the way that I put their POVs into one part, and made it very detailed? Find out, in the next Complicated! LOL.**


	4. The Complications Begin

**So, here it is Chapter 4, what everyone has been waiting for. Lol Sorry this took so long. I was busy and then I got in trouble so yeah. My next fanfic WILL be a NaLu one for Fairy Tail called The Promise.  
**

_**~Hakai No Megami**_

**(Haruhi's P.O.V)**

It felt like an eternity… I knew it had only been ten seconds or so. I pulled away, staring at my hands; unsure of what to say. My face was still burning red. I hoped that he would think it was only because of the cold. The ride had begun to move quite some time ago, but I just realized it. I continued to stare at my hands so I wouldn't see what his reaction to this was. Finally the ride came to a stop and the small door opened. I stepped off of the ride, quickly walking down the steps and past the small crowds of people.

_I felt as though I was going to throw up._

**(Hikaru's P.O.V)**

I followed her as she sped past the crowds.

"Haruhi wait!" I called out to her but she kept on walking.

I caught up to her and grabbed her arm.

"Stop it!" She yelled while pulling away.

"Haruhi!" I quickly grabbed her hand and pulled her behind a small food shack. She then yanked her hand away and turned away from me.

"Haruhi, I know you like me. That kiss said it all." I stared at her, but she didn't reply for some time.

"… I don't know what I think anymore… I've never actually been in love you know… Let alone like someone." She turned to face me but was still staring at the ground while blushing.

"I want you to go out with me." I said to her, as if I had no idea of what she had just told me.

"I'm sorry Hikaru but I don't like you that way…" I could tell she was getting nervous.

"Yes you do." I decided to be stubborn, considering I KNEW that she liked me as well.

***Flash Back***

_I was about to walk into the music room when I heard hushed whispers on the inside. I thought Kaoru may have been about to pull a prank on me. I decided to listen in on the conversation. I put my ear against the door._

"_I'm sorry but… I think… that I may be i-in love… with…"_

"_I know. You're in love with Hikaru… aren't you Haruhi?"_

"… _Yes."_

***End of Flash Back***

"I heard Kaoru and your conversation. I know that you like me back." I crossed my arms and refused to take no for an answer.

"… Let's make a deal… I'll go out with you… But we won't tell ANYONE about it. And I'm not going out with you because I love you or anything. If you are able to get it out of me and find out the truth then…" Haruhi began.

"Then you and I will become a real couple and you won't be able to do anything about it." I smirked and took a step closer.

"I'll admit that you're cute and I wouldn't mind being your girlfriend and all but…" Haruhi continued to stare at the ground with bright red cheeks. She then took a step back.

"But what?" I continued to move closer.

"But nothing!" Haruhi became more flushed.

I took a step past her and shoved my hands into my pockets, while walking down the pathway.

"So it's settled… We're dating now." I stopped and looked over my shoulder at her.

"By the way I think you're pretty cute too~" I continued my way along the path, stepping out into the crowd and walking towards the area where we all agreed to meet. Haruhi had followed me a bit ways off, walking slowly and staring off into space. I stopped by the merry-go-round and leaned on the small sign. In mere seconds everyone was gathered around me, smiling and expecting answers from me; considering they were all part of the plan. Haruhi had made it over as well, still staring off into the distance.

"Well?" Kaoru demanded.

I shrugged and began walking towards the exit. Everyone followed closely behind. Haruhi seemed to be paying no attention to what we were saying.

"So, what happened?" Tamaki whispered into my ear.

"Nothing happened. Nothing at all." We were out in the parking lot by now and there were three limos parked by the front. Not wanting to answer any more questions I quickly opened the door to one and stepped inside, with Kaoru following. I closed the door and sat there in dead silence.

Kaoru broke the silence.

"You two are dating, aren't you?"

"Yup." I sighed, not wanting to talk about it. I knew that most of the gang liked Haruhi. I wasn't sure about everyone but I do know how my brother feels about her. Neither of us spoke for the rest of the ride home. When we came into our driveway I quickly stepped out of the limo and ran inside, up to my room, slamming the door behind me. I slumped down to the ground against the door, breathing heavily. I pulled out my phone and checked my inbox.

_We can do this… I don't like lying to our friends, but we both know they will find out eventually. –Haruhi_

I erased the message and closed my phone, sliding it into my pocket.

*…Things are going to get complicated…*

**Sorry this took like 5 years lol. For some reason I can't make each chapter as long as I want it to be… I'm trying…. **


	5. Breathe

I walked through the school, avoiding everyone that I could. I went over to a small storage room and put my hand on the handle so I could bend over and fix my shoes. I yelped as I was forcefully pushed against the door, and pinned there with hands on each side of my head. I didn't have time to look up to see the one pinning me there. I felt a warm, wet tongue sliding up my neck to my jaw line. I flinched and closed my eyes tightly.

"Heh… You're so cute Haruhi~" Hikaru then pressed his body against mine, sliding his knee in between my legs.

I gasped as I felt him purposely bend his legs a bit, causing one of them to rise higher and rub against my female… part. I put my hands on his chest and tried to push him away, as my temperature rose and I had to fight for air. He smirked and licked my lips. I shoved him away and scurried down the hall.

"Aww what's wrong my love~?" Hikaru laughed and ran after me.

"Don't do that, especially in school! Someone might see us!" I felt my face burning with heat.

"What are you scared that someone will think of us as a "gay" couple? The girls here LOVE that. Kaoru and I act like we're in love. The girls just love the twincest, sibling crap." Hikaru then walked closely beside me.

"No, I don't care about what anyone thinks!" I quickly walked to the music room and gripped the door handle.

"Then what's the issue?" Hikaru pressed.

"No one can know, especially the host club!" I shouted then stumbled inside.

"Haruhi~!" Tamaki quickly ran over with open arms.

I casually walked by, causing him to stand there in shock. He sat in a corner and sulked; growing mushrooms.

"Haruhi doesn't love her papa!" Tamaki whined.

I moved to the couch and sat there staring at the clock. Kaoru took a seat next to me, wrapping an arm over my shoulder.

"Hey there Haruhi~! How's it going?" Kaoru smiled.

"Hello, Kaoru… Good." I replied returning a smile.

"You feel a bit warm… You're not sick I hope." Kaoru quickly stood up and placed a hand on my forehead.

I pushed his hand away and shook my head, slouching down on the couch. I could feel everyone burning there eyes into me; there curiosity building. I soon remembered that Hikaru had entered the room with me. Everyone now fixed their gaze on him.

Hikaru then waltzed over to a chair and sat down; obviously not caring.

. . .

Dead silence filled the room.

"… Haruhi!" Honey-senpai skipped over to me, holding Usa-chan tightly in one hand with a slice of cake in the other.

"Hi, Honey-Senpai." I smiled gently and scooted closer to Kaoru so he could sit with us.

I could feel Hikaru's eyes boring into the back of my head. _Idiot…_ I looked over at him only for a second when he suddenly looked away and sighed.

"I'm going to go use the bathroom….." I stood up and left the room quickly. I had no idea that Hikaru had followed me out. Or did he…

**(Kaoru's P.O.V)**

I stood up while snatching Haruhi's small bag. In one swift motion I dumped it onto the table, letting a bunch of small items spread and roll across around.

"What are you doing!?" Tamaki shouted and walked over.

Soon everyone had gathered around the table, gazing at Haruhi's stuff. I couldn't help but turn a bit red at the sight of tampons… There was a wallet, a small book, glasses and a cell phone. I picked it up and impatiently searched through her texts. _Damn…. She erased everything but the texts from today…_

My eyes lit up in curiosity when I saw a couple from Hikaru.

"Do they know?" –Click- "You sure? Whatever I don't care if they do or don't." –Click- "Whatcha doing?" –Click- "That's cool." –Click- "Do you lo-"

-BEEP- I was reading the messages out loud when her phone suddenly received another message. "You guys are complete IDIOTS!" I cocked my head at this message. It didn't make sense…. I turned my head and realized that the message was from Hikaru.

"Kaoru!" Hikaru marched over and snatched the phone away while shoving it into Haruhi's bag, along with everything else.

"I'm telling Haruhi! But I'm saying that Tamaki did it~" Hikaru then walked out of the room with all of us staring blankly at him.

"What… Just happened?" I mumbled. "Do you love...?"

**(Haruhi's P.O.V)**

As I was walking down the hallway Hikaru then reappeared, tossing my phone to me. I stared at him questionably.

"They were looking through your-" He started but I cut him off.

"It's fine! They're not the brightest when it comes to that kind of stuff…. They don't know…." I continued walking without looking back.

"Where are you going anyways?" Hikaru quickly caught up to me.

"Away from them…" I sighed and stopped by a window.

"You wanna go on a date or something later?" Hikaru stared at me with a straight face.

_*Already?* _I thought then sighed. "I don't see why not."

"Great! Be ready around 6:00! You don't have to dress up fancy or anything. Just a cute outfit is enough for me~" He smirked then quickly ran off.

I sneezed . . . "I wasn't done with the conversation… I had something to tell him…" I sighed yet once again and slowly went to my next class. For the rest of school I stared at the clock and listened to the slow…

_Tick, Tock_

_Tick, Tock_

_Tick, Tick, Tick T- _

As the time passed by it was finally time to leave. I gathered my books and scampered outside. I stopped and looked around, watching as everyone left. Kaoru ran up to me a bit out of breath.

"I forgot to ask you earlier, but are you ok?" He touched my cheek. "You look a bit pale and you feel really warm…" He removed his hand and gazed worriedly at me.

"I'm… fine…" I touched my cheek and shivered. I felt very… tired and my body was burning with heat. I undid my tie and clenched it tightly. I had to admit that I did feel a bit dizzy. "I'm fine Kaoru I promise." I smiled and walked away quickly, not wanting to hear a reply.

After a while I felt as though I had been walking for hours.

**(Hikaru's P.O.V) **

"She looked a bit sick… Haruhi I mean. You do know that she's sick right. It was as obvious as the look on her face. She ran away before I could do anything but she lives nearby right? She'll be fine." Kaoru looked out the limo's window.

"I didn't know!" I looked over at him with a horrified expression.

"She's YOUR girlfriend you should know these things! Pay more attention to her!" Kaoru snapped and looked at me with an "I know your secret" look. His expression was so smug, he was lucky to be my brother or I'd wipe the look right off his face.

"How did you know that!?"

"It's obvious Hikaru… You're my twin. I can tell when something's up. I know EVERTHING about you." He gave another devious smirk.

I looked away and grumbled to myself. _*I guess there's no date…*_

**(Haruhi's P.O.V)**

By the time I reached home the first thing I decided to do was, "Get Ready for the Date."

I put on a cute long-sleeved red shirt, along with a black skirt with red flowers as a pattern. Together it looked like a very cute dress. I then put on black leggings and expensive black boots. Of course my father bought all of this… I then put in long pigtail extensions. I felt as though this were enough, as I wasn't going to wear make-up.

I stepped outside and stood there holding a small wristlet… waiting…

_It had began to cool…_

_As I stood there for more than an hour… waiting…_

_I knew Hikaru was the type to break promises but not one like this._

_The sky was quickly darkening, and the darkness swallowed up the sun's warmth and light._

_Being stubborn, I waited._

_. . ._

He hadn't even thought of texting me. He never officially canceled. And here I am waiting for the one who'll never come. I was lied to… made a fool out of. And yet even though I don't believe that I love this man, I feel saddened… disappointed.

_I coughed… and coughed._

_I tried to breathe but soon tears came to my eyes and coughing got worse._

_I couldn't stop._

_I covered my mouth, doubled over and tried to breathe for air, but nothing came in._

_I shivered and dropped to my knees, gasping for air, only to make the hacking worse._

_The tears had begun to slide down my cheeks and I felt as though the whole world was collapsing around me._

_My chest ached and my eyes stung… The snow had began to fall._

_As I continued my coughing I noticed that blood had dripped onto my hands._

_I could feel the warm liquid escaping my mouth with every cough._

Hikaru… how could you?

_I fell over lying on my side near the road._

_I blacked out._

**Obviously it was more than a regular fever but even so she should have gone inside~ I hope you guys like the story so far. And no she's not going to die, don't worry. Have any questions of what's to come or if you need any explanations feel free to ask!~ And if it wasn't clear enough to you Haruhi is thinking that Hikaru was just kidding for a laugh and was never go to bring her anywhere. He never showed up and she didn't know that he canceled. He just assumed that she wouldn't bother getting ready because she's sick. He was going to visit her (le gasp~) And you see around the end of certain chapters when I use the italics and get detailed and talk as though it's a poem. Try and remember those parts because they all are very important parts of the story, which is why they're like that.**


End file.
